Real love
by White fox XD
Summary: The war did not happen and Tobias and Tris have been training initiates for five years, but what will happen when Tobias snaps and almost kills on of the new initiates. I know that this whole no war thing is over used, but this is my first fanfic and i will try to be original. Also rated T just to be safe . So read it... PLEASE WITH DAUNTLESS CAKE ON TOP :P :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey here goes is my first fanfic I hope you like it. Also I am not lucky enough to have the writing skills of Veronica Roth so I don't own divergent, its chacters, or its plot. Enjoy! :P**

* * *

Chapter 1 Nightmare

Tris (POV)

_ "TRIS," the voice that I hear sound familiar, but I can't tell where it is coming from, then I hear it again "TRIS". That's when I notice its Tobias. I look around to find him, but all that I see is trees, "TOBIAS" I shout as I bolt in the direction of the voice, tripping and stumbling over thick roots. Still shouting, I can't find him. Now my cheeks are raw from the tears streaming down my face _

"Tris, its okay I'm right here, I've got you. Your okay." Tobias whispers calmly to me. I have a death grip on his shirt that is starting to lighten up along with my crying. "Would you like to tell me what it was about this time." Tobias whispers into my ear.

"I-I was in a f-forest and you were calling me name, but I-I couldn't get to you," I say trying not to sob.

"Well I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere without you, alright." Tobias comfortingly whispers into my ear, right before kissing my forehead. Then he jokingly says, "Ready to go scare some initiates today."

I look at the clock and see that its 6:30, and give Tobias a quick kiss before heading to the shower to go get ready.

Tobias (POV)

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?" I ask Tris as I look at the clock and see that it's already 7:35, how does she take so long to get ready in the morn-. I'm stopped mid thought as I see Tris step out of the bathroom looking stunning. That when I realize that I have been staring for too long.

"What?" she asks looking confused and slightly annoyed.

"Nothing it's just that you look amazing," and she really does.

"Sure I do," she says sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "How about we head down to breakfast now." She then takes my hand and we go down to breakfast together.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, should I scrap it or continue? Also don't forget to review (criticism is accepted as long as it's constructive and not destructive). If I get 5 reviews I will try to update by Friday night, for the readers out there who live in a different time zone it will be about 55 hours from now. Ps. Sorry for any spelling errors. :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So my wifi has been like freaking out, and my laptop keeps on shutting down even on a full charge, so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, even though I said I would update by today I would have had it up yesterday ( I think that they are revolting against me :-I ) Also when I first posted this I was like pfffft I 'm not going to get any reviews, and then like an hour later I checked, and I had like 64 views but only 4 reviews soooo stop being a silent reader and REVIEW!**

**Anyway as you all know I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own Divergent, sigh. :(**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hello Initiates

Tris (POV)

At breakfast I just have a chocolate muffin and a glass of water. But halfway through my water something on Christina's hand shimmers as she grabs a piece of toast. I see the same look on everyone else at our tables faces. "OH MY GOD, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN," I manage to get out while spitting out my water all over Tobias who is sitting next to me , but he just gets up to go clean off.

"Well last night we were walking next to the train tracks, and then I saw the most beautiful blue, orange, and black flowers. So Will picked some for me, but right after he gave me them he got down on one knee, and proposed," Christina told us with the world's largest smile on her face.

"Congrats bro," Zeke said while nudging Will in the side.

"I'm so happy for you, when's the wedding going to be Chris," Marlene exclaimed while gasping.

"I don't know, but we were thinking about having it about a month or two after initiation," Christina said before finishing her third egg and second glass of orange juice. Man she has been a little moody, and eating so much lately, I wonder if she I pregnant. **(A/N: Hint hint nudge nudge *cough* *cough*) **

"Chris I'm so happy for you, but shouldn't we get going, because the initiates will be arriving at the net in like 5 minutes," I ask while getting up and pulling Tobias with me. When we chose jobs I picked to train initiates and work at the tattoo parlor, Christina chose to train dauntless born initiates and work at one of the stores that sell dresses, and Will is going to also train the dauntless born and work on becoming a leader. But since Will is going to miss part of initiation, Uriah is going to help Christina with training for part of the time. We get down to the net just as the first jumper falls, and it is a small boy with red/brown hair and green/blue eyes from Amity.

Tobias (POV)

Once all of the initiates have jumped there are a total of 13 initiates, 5 dauntless born, and 8 transfers.

Amity:

Aaron-first jumper, and strangely is the exact opposite if the usual Amity, but I catch him checking Tris out.

Candor:

David-black hair with green eyes, not sure what to make of him.

Emma-dark blond hair with brown eyes, very kind which means that she likely won't make it.

Jenn- medium brown hair with gray/blue eyes, very shy and best friends with Emma.

Erudite:

Ethan-brown hair and brown eyes a known it all that asks way too many questions and should have stayed in Erudite.

Ally-brown hair and hazel eyes, is the first Erudite that is quiet.

Tobby-blond hair and blue eyes, best friends with Ethan but shows some potential.

Abnegation:

Lizzey- light brown hair with hazel eyes, she kind of reminds me of Tris when she first came here.

Yesterday Max came up to me and said that the number of dauntless members has been going down so we will only be cutting the initiates who truly don't fit in with Dauntless. As we give them the tour we get the usual questions about our names with the occasional smart comment from the Candors (mainly David, I can't stand him). When we get done with the tour it's time to eat, and this year it's hamburgers, as usual. It is so hard not to kiss Tris, because we are trying to see if they catch on, but we decided not to bet this year since they usually figure it out between the third and sixth day. We sit at a table with Lizzey, Ally, Ethan, and Tobby whose name almost makes me laugh because it is so similar to my real name.

"How's your first hamburger, there stiff," Tris asks Lizzey

"Really good, I've never had one before," Lizzey responds as she takes her next bite.

I look at the next table over ad see that Aaron is staring at Tris for too long, so I end up shooting him a death glare until Tris elbows me in the side. The way he was looking at Tris makes me want to just punch him until he is unconscious, but then Tris grabs my hand under the table, and I get back to eating.

Tris (POV)

I walk over to another table where Aaron, Emma, Jenn, and David are at, so I get to know them a little better and see if I can scare them a little. But as I look at Aaron I notice that he is staring at me so I ask him "Hey Aaron is it, is something wrong, because you look a little lost."

"Ummm I was um looking at how big this place is," He was obviously lying. But decided to let it go and wait for him to find out that we are together.

-Page Break-

Tobias (POV)

After we eat Tris goes to hang out with Christina, and plan for the wedding while I head over to the jewelers. When I get there I pick out the simple ring that I spotted a week ago and decided that it would be the perfect ring to propose to Tris with. I plan to propose when we go zip lining even though I'm afraid of heights I'm going to do it anyway for Tris, but I'll have to check with Zeke because he is the one who usually plans that kind of stuff.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like cuz I'm like hhmmmmm maybe this isn't that good. Also in like the forth or fifth chapter I'm going to have truth or dare so I will need suggestions sooooooo PM me and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Bye Bye ;D ;P **

**PS Sorry again about not updating and for any spelling mistakes. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating, I have just been too busy this week and I have been rewriting this chapter over and over again for the past week. Also whenever I see a new review I just want to start doing back flips and jump up and down screaming (is that normal). Anyway I'm going to jump ahead a little in this story, so I could and some drama and get on with my original idea that is mentioned in the summary. **

**Oh I almost forgot to mention that unless you give me ideas the there won't be any truth or dare, and I won't update as much.**

**Disclaimer: I just finished cleaning up after 2 pet ducks and a turtle, so I don't think Veronica Roth did that, so I'm not her and don't own Divergent or this power cord that I'm using (it's my dad's laptop cord) :( =:D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Training begins

Tris (POV)

Tobias and I are at the training room by 7:56, to set up targets for knives. "So could you possibly not throw knives at my head and hit my ear this year, because _i_ would _like _to get to do some showing off, "I say putting up the last target.

"Sure, but I think that your just scared that I'm going to miss and take your ear off," Tobias tells me as he pulls me into a kiss.

About two minutes later we hear a knock on the door, so Tobias pulls away to go unlock it, while I fix my hair and wipe the smile off of my face. "What were you to doing in here anyways," Tobby asks as I suppress my laughter about his name.

"Just setting up some targets for training," I think I covered that one pretty well.

"Stop trying to hide it we all know that you to are together, it's kind of obvious," Ethan says.

"What you two are dating, really Tris what does he have that I don't," Aaron almost yells.

"My heart," I say trying not to show too much emotion in front of them, then I turn around and say, "Today you will be learning how to throw Knives. Four and I will demonstrate." I grab six knives and quickly throw them to make a 6, and then Tobias grabs seven knives and makes a 4. Then David makes the Candor comment of, "How original you can make numbers by throwing knives, when is that ever going to come in handy."

"We are not trying to teach you your letters and numbers, it's to show you that we have enough aim that we _can _make numbers. Also it's so easy then why don't you show us your skills." Tobias says in his instructor Four voice, while he holds a knife less than a centimeter from David's face.

With that David walks over to the table and grabs a knife, and throws it. To my surprise it hits the edge of the target and sticks for about 5 seconds before it falls. "Okay everyone go over to the table and grab three knives, and start throwing." Tobias says as he retrieves our 13 knives from the target.

-Page Break-

After about two hours everyone has hit the target and most are sticking. But then David turns to Ethan and starts to snicker and point at Emma who I having a hard time pulling one of her knives out from the board, so Jenn goes over to help her out. Then as David takes his aim, but suddenly turns and throws the knife at Emma. But Jenn pushes her out of the way, and by doing that she gets stabbed in the top of her left forearm, and yells as she throws her knife at David. It lands right next to his ear and nicks it.

"Guess we can't go one year without someone getting stabbed in the ear," Tris mumbles into my ear before going over to take Jenn who is clutching her arm that is covered in crimson colored liquid, to the infirmary.

"Everyone, time for lunch," I yell to the rest of the initiates.

-Page Break-

Tris (POV)

"So how bad was Jenn's arm," Tobias asks as I turn off the light, but leave the lamp next to the bad on.

"Well the knife didn't hit anything to bad, but the nurse said that she should not participate in the fighting part of initiation. Also she needs to keep her arm in a sling for three days, to make sure she won't rip her stitches open." I say as I crawl into bed next to Tobias who puts his arm around my shoulder.

"So she actually wanted to stay," said Tobias

"Yeah, she seams really committed to becoming Dauntless," I say. Then there is a silence for five minutes, but not an awkward one but a comfortable one. So I lean over and turn the lamp off, and snuggle up next to Tobias again.

"I love you, "Tobias whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

"I love you three," he says and then see what he is getting at.

"I love you Four," I reply.

"I love you more six," Tobias whispers and kisses me before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was shorter than I thought it would be, but I hope you still like it.**

**Also I will try to update once this weekend and once before school starts on Thursday. :( Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes and anything else I messed up on.**

**Thank you, Bye Bye :) :P =:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the POV mistake in the last chapter and thank you Fourtris4 for pointing it out. Also I'm fostering puppies (there will be more info on my profile page) which mean I won't be getting any sleep (yay) and will have plenty of time to write and up date for you guys out there. Oh and before I forget again I would like to thank anyone and everyone who views and reviews from all around the world and in the USA. **

**I'm going to skip to simulations in the next chapter, but this one is after week one and they have about three days off ( Two dauntless born initiates were cut :( and no transfers), so the jump will give me more to work within the drama department of this story ! :) :) **

**I NEED TO MAKE THESE SHORTER.**

**No truth or dare reviews = no truth or dare =:-( oh well.**

**Disclaimer: *insert funny comment about not being Veronica Roth* so I don't own the rights to divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 4: mistakes that can't be forgiven.

Tris (POV)

"Do we really have to do this now," I say as Christina pulls me into another store that I don't need to go into.

"Yes we do. I need some new outfits for when I start showing, and none of my other clothes will fit me then," Christina says as she hands me even more shirts then I can hold

"Your only seven weeks along, and won't be showing until you're at least 12 weeks maybe even later," I say while grabbing a cart for the clothes.

"Well _I_ want to be prepared," she explains to me. "And I get an employee discount of 40% off, pulse I have a coupon for half off any shoes, and it expires tomorrow."

I look at the clock and see that its four thirty and I should be at home getting ready for my diner date with Tobias. "Hey Chris could I just drop off these bags at your apartment and head home to get ready for my date tonight," I say as she grabs yet another pair of black heals.

"I guess so. I think Will should be at home for his break right now, and he'll let you in," she says handing me several bags.

"See you later, bye," I say

"Bye," she says while digging out her employee discount card.

Once I finally get to her apartment I hear someone inside, and assume that it's Will. I turn the knob because the door is open, but I also knock to let him know it's me. That's when I see one of the dauntless initiates on top of Will in the bed, but thank god they still had _some_ of their clothes on. "Will?!" I kind of yell and ask at the same time, as I drop all of the bags.

"Tris this is not what it looks like. I was just-"he tries to finish but I cut him off.

"Save it for someone who cares. I can't believe you would do this to Chris. Oh my god, what the hell were you thinking, Chris is going to die when she find out. And your engaged, how could you." I'm so shocked that I can't think of anything to say. So I just start to run and as I look back I see the other girl leave only half dressed running towards the pit.

"Tris wait you don't understa-"I close the door to Tobias and I's apartment and lock it.

After about five minutes Will is gone, so I jump in the show and think of what I'm going to tell Christina, but more importantly how I'm going to tell her. Because I don't not tell her she will hate me but if I do tell her then she might freak out and kill herself, I guess there really is no way to win. Once I step out of the shower and dry off I put on a strapless black dress and end up curling my hair. Following that I put eye liner, mascara, and some red lipstick on, and walk over to my jewelry box. Right when I finish up in the bathroom Tobias walks in to go take a shower and get ready. From my jewelry box I put on a heart neck lace that Tobias got for me on our one year anniversary and some same diamond earrings. That's when I notice that its five forty five, and the reservation is for five till six.

"Tobias are you almost ready to go, because we're going to be late since it's a good eight minutes from here," I say as I slide on some two inch heels.

"Okay all ready let's go," he says. And with that we leave and get there just on time.

-Page Break-

Lexi (aka the girl who tried to sleep with Will) (POV)

I finally get my shirt on, and just continue running, but to where I don't know, because I can't go back to the dorms everyone will think I'm a whore or something. Which by know that I think about it I'm even worse, I've ruined Will and Christina's relationship, and she's pregnant! When I reach the chasm I know what I must do. I put both of my feet on the slick narrow bar and can feel the cool mist brush up against my legs almost calling me towards the river. I bend my knees and take a deep breath of the calm fresh air from the chasm and jump.

As I fall and feel freer than I have ever felt as the air rushes by and soothes me, and the spray of mist dampens my skin. It feels like minutes, hours, or even days before I hit the water and my body just feels nothing, I don't scream, or cry I just slip into nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm so sorry if that last part was a little bit too much, it's just that I have been thinking about writing it for days and just needed to get it out of my head.**

**Thank you for reading and sorry about spelling.**

**Bye Bye :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I'm going to make this short and clear. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, IT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH. D: :( Sorry Simulations are next chapter I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth will come out

Tobias (POV)

We just finished diner and I'm leading Tris down to our spot in the chasm to propose, because I could not wait one more second to ask her. But then Uriah come running at us full speed and stops only to say. "One of the initiates jumped!"

"Was it a transfer or Dauntless born," I try to say before he takes off again. Then I look over at Tris and she has a look on her faces like she knows who it is, so she grabs my hand and we take off running. "Do you know who it is," I say

"I have an idea, but I won't know for sure until I see them" she says pulling me through the halls.

When we get there we see Two me pulling _her_ out of the chasm. I don't get a good look at her face but I know that she I not a transfer.

Tris (POV)

So many things are running through my head, but then I remember who she is, Lexi.

I let go of Tobias's hand start to run to go find Cristina to tell her what happened. I don't have to run very far because she is already standing there looking at the lifeless body. "Christina I need to tell you something, it's about Will," I say

"What about Will," she says getting a little nervous.

"Well come with me and I'll tell you," I say and with that I take her up to my apartment.

"What's going on Tris your acting weird?" Chris says

"Well I'm just going to say it." I take a deep breath," Okay so you know how I went and dropped off those bags for you and Will was supposed to be there," she nods her head. "Well the door was unlocked so I just knocked and went in, but when I got in there Will was in there with one of the initiates, Lexi I think was her name," she continues to nod but starts to cry.

"Wait are you saying Will was cheating on me," she said

"Nothing really bad happened, but if I would have walked in about ten minutes later there would have been. So I yelled at Will and ran away, but he kept on saying that he could explain. But I didn't think that there truly was a way to explain that he was cheating on you. So I thought about how to tell you or when to tell you, but then Lexi jumped into the chasm." I blurt out.

"I can't believe him, and thank you Tris for telling me. What do you think I should do?" She asked while throwing her arms around me.

"Well until you figure out what to say to him you could rent out an apartment for a little while. Also whenever you want to go and talk to him I'll go with you for support." I say as I pat and rub her back as an attempt to get her to calm down.

"Thank Tris, I don't know what I would do without you," she says before we head off to get a new apartment.

-Page Break-

Tobias (POV)

I walk over to Zeke's apartment, because obviously Tris needed to talk to Christina privately. Hoping that he is still in there and awake since its quarter till 5, so I knock, and he opens the door immediately. "Hey what's up," he says.

"Did you hear about the initiate that jumped?" I say

"Yeah, but what else is new," He says as he sort of shrugs his shoulders.

"So you know how the funeral is tomorrow, well does that mean zip lining is canceled," I ask hoping that it's not because if it is then my plan just went out the window.

"Sadly it is because it would be like playing on top of the chasm railing while drunk. Since there basically won't be a sober person tomorrow in all of Dauntless. And we don't want to lose anymore initiates," He says trying his hardest not to make this anymore depressing than it has to be.

"Good point. See ya latter." I say but then stop and lean back in to say," Oh, and thank you."

On the walk home I start to think of Tris and why she ran off like that, I mean what could be so urgent that she needed to find Christina right away. Maybe I'll ask her when I get home. Then I take out the key to our apartment, put it in the lock and go inside.

"Tris?" I say. No one responds. So I go into the other rooms to see if she is here but sleeping. After my quick check I start to panic a little because it's already 10:30 pm. Before I realize it I'm pacing between the rooms, and thinking of everything that could have gone wrong. Maybe found out about her being divergent, she could be in the chasm right now. No stop thinking about that, she was just with Christina, so maybe I should go check with Will. But he is probably already in bed and asleep since it is now almost midnight.

-Page Break-

Tris (POV)

After being at Christina's new apartment for what seems to be days, helping her get situated she finally goes to sleep. So I slowly make my way out and take the spare key with me. Once I'm out I check the clock in the hall and see that its 1:24 am. Then I realize Tobias is at home all alone waiting for me, and he is probably worried sick, so I sprint down the hall, up two flights of stairs, down three more halls, and finally reach the apartment. Once I open the door Tobias comes running into the living room area.

"Oh my god Tris are you okay, I was so worried that I was about to searched search all over the compound to find you," he says while pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Um…well…I was helping Christina move into a new apartment, because um… "I try to tell him the truth but it's so hard when you don't know all of the details.

"What's wrong with Christina did something happen to the baby," he says with a confused look on his face.

"No, but earlier today I walked in on Will and that girl Lexi, and I think that Will was cheating on Chris or something like that, because she might have tried to make a move on Will, but wasn't making an effort to get rid of her. So when I saw her in the chasm I knew that I could no longer keep that secret from her. And after I told her she didn't even want to look at Will let alone be in the same room, so I took her to get a new apartment and helped her get situated." I say kind of rushed.

"I glad that you told her, but next time you go to do something like that would you please leave me a note or something," he says while picking me up and spinning me around.

" Don't worry hopefully there won't need to be a next time, but right now I just want to go to sleep and deal with it tomorrow," I say as I rest my had on Tobias's shoulder.

"I agree with you one hundred percent," and with that we both go and flop down on the bed, and go straight to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So how bad is it? (Hint you can tell me by using that box down there for reviews)**

**Again as always sorry for any spelling mistakes and thank you for waiting so long.**

**PS. 6 reviews= a happy me and an updated sometime before or during the weekend**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so here is the next chapter and of coarse I don't own the rights to Divergent, because I just don't, okay.**

* * *

(POV Tris)

I wake up to the blaring alarm next to the bed but when I roll over I find the bed to be cold on Tobias's side. At first I'm a little alarmed, but then I reach over to the night stand to turn off the ringing and find a note.

Tris,  
There was a problem in the control room this  
morning, so I'm going to be there all day.  
Ps. I won't be there for simulations, sorry,  
but I did leave you a chocolate muffin.

-Tobias

I sigh and lay back on the bed, they really need more people to work in the control room. This happens at least once a month, and I can't stand it. When I finally roll out of bed I quickly run across the cold floor and into the bathroom so I can take a shower and get ready for what I can already tell is going to be a long day.

Once I get down to the simulation room I walk out to the waiting area and call in the first initiate. Maybe we will get luck this year and not have too many divergent initiates.

-Page Break- (sorry I'm becoming a bit lazy with this sorry so it might be short, sorry.)

The last in initiate for today is Toby, who just walks into the room and sits in the chair like he has done it a thousand times. He doesn't even flint when I inject the serum. And soon he slips into his fear.

Toby's POV

The first thing I notice is that the room is suddenly ice cold, but when I open my eyes I'm not in a room at all. I'm standing on a block of ice floating in the middle of a vast ocean. I look down and see the to ice slowly disappear out from under my feet until I feel the cold water seep into my shoes. My heart rate starts to rise and the water feels extremely cold as I become completely submerged in the the dark, cold blanket of water. As I gasp for air salt water makes its way into my lungs and I let out a scream, as the burning of the salt water becomes unbearable. Then If it couldn't get any worse I lose al feeling in my legs and I can no longer stay afloat. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know this is not real, so as the last bits of lights disappear I keep reminding myself this is not real... this is not real... this is not real. By the third time I open my eye and feel a the warm sun embrace me as I notice that I'm no longer in an ocean, but that I'm on a beach laying in the sun.

The sun fades away and is replaced by the simulation room, and Six who is just staring back at me. "What's wrong, was my time too long, I'm I going to become factionless?

"No, you had the shortest time, but I need to tell you something, meet me by the drinking fountain one hallway over from the dorms. I'll be there I two minutes," she finishes and I exit the room. What could I have done wrong that would cause such a look like that to come into her eyes.

Tris's POV

I make my way out into the hall and find Toby leaning against the wall with his head in his hands, "Toby," he jumps up as I say this. "You did nothing wrong, but I do have something very important that I need to know." He nod his head as if to say 'what is it'. "What were you aptitude test results, and don't worry there aren't any cameras in this hallway and I promise not to tell anyone who would get you in trouble"

He takes a choppy breath which means he has been holding back from crying, "They were Erudite, Candor, Dauntless," I'm about to talk but he continues, "and Amity".

I'm almost speechless, four factions, but I somehow I find the words, " You need to be careful not to tell anyone, if you have any questions find either T-Four or I, okay?"

He nods and then grabs my arm as I turn to walk away.

Tobias's POV

I walk down the hallway towards the simulations room to find Tris, she is probably just finishing up. But as I turn the corner into the hallway between the dorms and the simulation rooms, I see something that I wish I could un-see. That Toby kid is kissing Tris, my Tris, so I break into a full out run over to them and pull Toby away from her. I don't even know what comes over me but I just start punching him until he collapses on the ground unconscious, and give him one final kick in the ribs before I realize Tris is pulling at me, so I stop.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT ," Tris says as she leans down to see if Toby is even breathing.

"What was I doing, what about you, why we're you kissing him! Tris I thought you loved me," I say.

"... I don't want to talk to you just leave okay, you've done enough," with that she puts Toby's arm around her shoulder and half carries and half drags off to the infirmary.

"Tris...I...I didn't mean to..." Don't even think she hears me.

Tris's POV

I get to the infirmary and a group of nurses and doctors come running forward asking me what happened, but I just tell them that I found him in a hallway on my way back from work. Shit, that reminds me that Tobias is going to come looking for me. So I end up waking over to the net and wait until one of the nurses who I told I would be here comes up to me to let me know that Toby is stable, but that he hasn't woken up yet so they are going to keep him over night. Knowing that he isn't going to die I head home, but halfway there I remember that home means Tobias, and Tobias means questions that I don't have good answers for. So I make a turn and head to Christina's new apartment. And knock three times, hoping that she will answer, and she does.

"Hey Tris what happened," she says and pulls me into her apartment.

"Tobias beat one of the initiates up and now he is in critical condition, and don't want to deal with Tobias right now, so I guess what I'm saying is can I spend the night here?" I say.

"Sure you can stay here anytime you need to." Christina then pulls me into a hug. It's great knowing that I have a friend who I willing to help me in a time like this and make my problem seem worse then her situation.

* * *

**A/N: so there is going to be one maybe two more chapters before I end this, because I'm working on a new story call A New Leaf. Anyways leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**-J**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know this not what you all want to see in an update but I just wanted to let you know why I have not been on here lately and that I won't be updating very often.

1. Marching Band! -it's over now at least until next year, so that frees up a bit of time.  
2. Concert Band- yeah I'm a band geek, deal with it.  
3. Honors Band -so six kids from my school were accepted to join other students from local bands and play these really hard, but cool song and put on a concert.  
4. School -so my teachers like to give us a whole load of homework each night and there are so many test to study for.  
5. Pets -I have two ducks that take an hour out of each of my days. Along with them I have a cat, rabbit, and two dogs.  
The last thing is that I am just not inspired and today while I was getting ready for school I found that my turtle died. So I stayed home, and I know that many people think you can't really become that attached to a turtle, but he knew how to do curtains tricks and he was just so sweet.

Sorry I don't even know why I said that but I hope to have an update soon for "A New Leaf". As for "Real Love" I'm not sure what I want to do with that.

~J


End file.
